


Escape the Theatre

by ETNMystic



Category: Video Blogging RPF, escape the night - Fandom, theatre - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I don't think, Other, also adding ETN writers, hi i'm a theatre major in this fandom, i feel like this was inevitable, if you want my reasoning for casting someone as a certain role then comment below, not exactly shipping anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Just a fun casting idea.What if I took the characters from all 3 seasons of Escape the Night and cast them in musicals and plays?Yes, I will include non-guest characters.





	1. The Music Man

(Because my university JUST closed this show)

**The Music Man:**

**Traveling Salesmen:** Manny MUA, Joey Graceffa, Tyler Oakley, Matthew Haag

 **Prof. Harold Hill:** Destorm Power

 **Marcellus Washburn:** Oli White

 **Marian Paroo:** Eva Gutowski

 **Mrs. Paroo:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Mayor Shinn:** Dorien the Vampire King

 **Mrs. Shinn:** Colleen Ballinger-Evans

 **Zaneeta:** Lucy

 **Tommy:** Alex Wassabi

 **Winthrop:** Male Twin Doll

 **Amaryllis:** Madison's Daughter

 **Charlie Cowell:** Marvin (I'm so sorry).

 **The School Board/Quartet:** Arthur, Mortimer, Matthew Patrick, Cedric

**The Pick-a-Little Ladies:**

**Ethel Tofflemeier:** Sierra Furtado

 **Alma** **Hix:** Gabbie Hanna

 **Mrs. Squires:** Lele Pons

 **Mrs. Dunlap:** Tana Mongeau

 

 


	2. The Glass Menagerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it's my favorite show. And I'm doing a protocol/casebook on it for Dramaturgy. 
> 
> Speaking of which, note to self: spend next weekend in library studying and writing.
> 
> This is supposed to be, at minimum, a 50 page protocol.

**The Glass Menagerie:**

**Amanda Wingfield:** Colleen Ballinger-Evans

 **Understudy:** Safiya Nygaard

* * *

 **Laura Wingfield:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Understudy:** ETNMystic

* * *

 

 **Tom Wingfield:** Matthew Patrick

 **Understudy:** Joey Graceffa

* * *

 

 **Jim O'Connor:** Mortimer

 **Understudy:** Matthew Haag


	3. Little Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm casting it as our university casted it, and by that I mean, I'm gonna double-cast some of them.
> 
> Obviously Ro and Liza are gonna be cast in this. 
> 
> Get it? Cuz Little Women?
> 
>  
> 
> I'll go home.

**Little Women:**

**Jo March:** Eva Gutowski

 **Meg March/Clarissa:** Lauren Riihimaki

 **Beth March/Rodrigo II:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Amy March/Troll:** Liza Koshy

 **Marmee March/Hag:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Aunt March/Mrs. Kirk:** Colleen Ballinger-Evans

 **Laurie Laurence/Rodrigo:** Alex Wassabi

 **Mr. Laurence/Knight:** Destorm Power

 **Professor Bhaer:** Oli White

 **Mr. John Brooke/Braxton:** Arthur

 

 

 


	4. Frankenstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm casting only females because, when my university did it, it was an all-female cast.

**Frankenstein:**

**Mother/Jolta:** Riley

 **Gravedigger/Horst:** Gabbie Hanna

 **Gravedigger/Second Man:** Jetpack Girl

 **Daughter/Maria:** Teala Dunn

 **Gorgo/Korda:** Lele Pons

 **Victor:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Aunt Frederica:** Glozell Green

 **Berta:** Sierra Furtado

 **Elisabeth:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Henry:** Liza Koshy

 **Dr. Hellstrom:** Alison

 **The Creature:** Justine Ezarik, Andrea Russett, Nikita Dragun

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough one to cast.
> 
> Also, I feel like either Teala and Ro could easily be Elisabeth. Ro was the first to come to mind, though.


	5. 1984

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because who doesn't love dystopian futures?

**1984:**

**Winston Smith:** Matthew Patrick

 **O'Brien:** The Carnival Master

 **Syme:** Jetpack Girl

 **Parsons:** Mortimer

 **Julia:** Alison

 **Gladys:** Liza Koshy

 **Landlady:** Strongman Carny Woman

 **Messenger:** Janice

 **Coffee Vendor:** Vincent

 **Martin:** Lascivious Luke

 **Waiter:** Matthew Haag

 **Female Guards:** Killer Clown Clan Leader, Veronica

 **Male Guards:** Wilmer, Destorm Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS: Teala Dunn as Goldstein.


	6. And Then There Were None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of death in this show. And, if you followed the book exactly, there'd be more.

**And Then There Were None:**

**Anthony Marston:** Tyler Oakley

 **General MacArthur:** Arthur's Brother

 **Ethel Rogers:** Sarah

 **Thomas Rogers:** Arthur

 **Emily Brent:** Colleen Ballinger-Evans

 **Judge W** **argrave:** Dorien

 **William Blore:** Matthew Patrick

 **Dr. Armstrong:** Doctor Price

 **Phillip Lombard:** Matthew Haag

 **Vera Claythorne:** Sierra Furtado

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had three women in mind for Vera; Teala, Sierra, and Rosanna.


	7. Footloose

**Footloose:**

**Ren McCormick:** Matthew Haag

 **Ethel McCormick:** Eva Gutowski

 **Rev. Shaw Moore:** Destorm Power

 **Ariel Moore:** Teala Dunn

 **Vi Moore:** Colleen Ballinger-Evans

 **Rusty:** Lauren Riihimaki

 **Wendy Jo:** Gabbie Hanna

 **Urleen:** Andrea Brooks

 **Willard:** Alex Wassabi

 **Chuck Cranston:** Wilmer

 **Lyle:** Colin

 **Travis:** Vincent

 **Lulu Warnicker (I played her in high school. She's Ren's aunt):** Rosanna Pansino

 **Mr. Warnicker (Please don't hate me. This is just for if they were cast together):** Matthew Patrick

 **Bickle:** Oli White

 **Jeter:** Tyler Oakley

 **Garvin:** Timothy DeLaGhetto

 **Irene and Her Country Kickers (First name listed is Irene):** Tana Mongeau, Liza Koshy, Andrea Russett, Justine Ezarik

 **Cowboy Bob:** JC Caylen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After first posting this, I feel like Colin MIGHT be a better choice for Ren. What do you all think?


	8. Carrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you know the story, then it may not be a surprise who I cast as Carrie.
> 
> Sue might not be a surprise either.
> 
> Or Chris, which I assume is short for Christine, cuz it is a female role.

**Carrie: The Musical:**

**Carrie White:** Teala Dunn

 **Margaret White:** Glozell Green

 **Sue Snell:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Chris Hargensen:** Nikita Dragun

 **Miss Gardner:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Tommy Ross:** Matthew Patrick

 **Billy Nolan:** Jesse Wellens

 **Mr. Stephens:** Joey Graceffa

 **Sue's Interrogators:** Manny MUA, Lele Pons

 **George:** Shane Dawson

 **Stokes:** Timothy DeLaGhetto

 **Freddy:** Matthew Haag

**Chris's Gang:**

**Freida:** Gabbie Hanna

 **Norma:** Andrea Russett

 **Helen:** Justine Ezarik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex would've also been a good choice for Tommy.


	9. Mary Poppins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a Supercalifragilistic-extrafanofETN

**Mary Poppins:**

**Burt:** Matthew Patrick

 **Jane Banks:** Madison's Daughter

 **Michael Banks:** Male Twin Doll

 **Mr. Banks:** Matthew Haag

 **Mrs. Banks:** Sierra Furtado

 **Mary Poppins:** Colleen Ballinger-Evans

 **Admiral Boom/Bank Chairman:** Colin

 **Miss Andrew:** Glozell Green

 **Miss Lark:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Mrs. Brill:** Teala Dunn

 **Mrs. Correy:** Lele Pons

 **Neleus:** Manny MUA

 **Park Keeper:** Vincent

 **Bird Woman:** Eva Gutowski

 


	10. Matilda

**Matilda: The Musical:**

**Matilda Wormwood:** Delilah

 **Michael Wormwood:** Matthew Haag

 **Mr. Wormwood:** Destorm Power

 **Mrs. Wormwood:** Nikita Dragun

 **Miss Honey:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Lavender:** Madison's Daughter

 **Bruce Bogtrotter:** Pepito

 **Mrs. Trunchbull (male role):** Dorien the Vampire King

 **Mrs. Phelps:** Eva Gutowski

 **The Escapologist:** Alex Wassabi

 **The Acrobat:** Lauren Riihimaki

 **Cook:** Sampson

 **Henchmen:** Timothy DeLaGhetto, Jesse Wellens.

 **Henchwoman:** Gabbie Hanna

 **Rudolpho:** Manny MUA

 **Sergei:** Morgan the Vampire

 **Doctor:** Matthew Patrick

**Other Schoolchildren:**

**Alice:** Alison

 **Amanda Thripp:** Teala Dunn

 **Eric:** Ezra

 **Nigel:** Joey Graceffa

 **Tommy:** Oli White

 **Hortensia:** Andrea Brooks


	11. Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory

**Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory:**

**Willy Wonka:** Matthew Patrick

 **Charlie Bucket:** Pepito

 **Grampa Joe:** Cedric

 **Mr. Bucket:** Mortimer

 **Mrs. Bucket:** Colleen Ballinger-Evans

 **Grampa George:** Matthew Haag

 **Gramma Georgina:** Sierra Furtado

 **Gramma Josephine:** Justine Ezarik

 **Veruca Salt:** Nikita Dragun

 **Mr. Salt:** Manny MUA

 **Violet** **Beauregarde:** Liza Koshy

 **Mrs. Beauregarde:** Glozell Green

 **Augustus Gloop:** Shane Dawson

 **Mrs. Gloop:** The Gingerbread Woman

 **Mike Teavee:** Vincent Wells

 **Mrs. Teavee:** Eva Gutowski

 **Fiona Trout:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Candyman:** Joey Graceffa

**Candy Kids/Squirrels:**

**Featured Candy Kids:**

**Matilda (I PLAYED HER WHEN I WAS A JUNIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL):** Delilah

 **James:** Ezra

**Other Candy Kids:**

**Alfie:** Alex Wassabi

 **Billie:** Madison's Daughter

 **Dani:** Teala Dunn

 **Sophie:** Rosanna Pansino

**Oompa Loompas/Chefs:**

**Featured Oompa Loompa 1:**  Gabbie Hanna

 **Featured Oompa Loompa 2:** Lele Pons

 **Featured Oompa Loompa 3:** Lauren Riihimaki

 **Featured Oompa Loompa 4:** JC Caylen

 **Featured Oompa Loompa 5:** Andrea Russett

Andrea Brooks

Roi Wassabi

Tana Mongeau

Oli White

Tyler Oakley

Timothy DeLaGhetto

Jesse Wellens

Destorm Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH Manny would probably be firmer on Veruca
> 
> Nikita: Manny, I want a squirrel and I want it now!  
> Manny: Bitch, if you don't stop whining, I'm gonna snatch your wig and throw it to the moon!


	12. Thumbelina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's technically not commonly thought of as a play, but it's been done on stage.

**Thumbelina:**

**Mother:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Peddler Woman:** Andrea Brooks

 **Thumbelina:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Mamma Frog:** Nikita Dragun

**Frog Sons:**

**1:** Roi Wassabi

 **2:** Manny MUA

 **3:** Matthew Haag

 **Mr. Beetle:** Destorm Power

 **Jacquimo:** Matthew Patrick

 **Miss Fieldmouse:** Andrea Russett

 **Mr. Mole:** Oli White

 **Cornelius:** Alex Wassabi

 **Faerie King:** JC Caylen

 **Faerie Queen:** Colleen Ballinger-Evans

**Faerie/Bird/Beetle/Wedding Ensemble:**

Lauren Riihimaki

Tana Mongeau

Liza Koshy

Justine Ezarik

Sierra Furtado

Tyler Oakley

Teala Dunn

Gabbie Hanna

Joey Graceffa

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was there any question as to who would be Thumbelina. Rosanna's the shortest and cutest of the bunch! Plus have you heard her sing?
> 
> On top of that, she said that if she were a Descendant character, she'd probably be a descendant of Tinker Belle.
> 
> FUN FACT: I'm taller than her by only about 3 inches (I'm 5 foot 2 inches).


	13. Seussical: The Musical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dressed up as Gertrude McFuzz for the theatre and dance major Halloween Party at my college.

**Seussical: The Musical:**

**The Cat in the Hat:** Matthew Patrick

 **Jojo:** Pepito

 **Horton:** Oli White

 **Gertrude McFuzz:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Mayzie LaBird:** Gabbie Hanna

 **Sour Kangaroo:** Glozell Green

 **Young Kangaroo:** Ezra

 **Mr. Mayor:** Matthew Haag

 **Mrs. Mayor:** Colleen Ballinger-Evans

 **General Genghis Khan Schmitz:** Dorien

**Wickersham Brothers:**

**1:** Roi Wassabi

 **2:** Joey Graceffa

 **3:** Tyler Oakley

**Bird Girls:**

**1:** Tana Mongeau

 **2:** Andrea Russett

 **3:** Liza Koshy

**Highlighted Ensemble:**

**Vlad Vladikoff:** Manny MUA

 **The Grinch:** Destorm Power

 **Cindy Lou Who:** Delilah

 **Yertle the Turtle:** JC Caylen

 **The Hunters:** Lascivious Luke, Sally Slaughter, Killer Clown Leader

**Whos/Cadets/Jungle Creatures/Hunches/Circus Animals/Fishes:**

Sierra Furtado

Justine Ezarik

Shane Dawson

Alex Wassabi

Lauren Riihimaki

Safiya Nygaard

Timothy DeLaGhetto

Lucy

Andrea Brooks

Teala Dunn

Cindy

Benjamin

Wilmer

 


	14. Phantom of the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If ETN was around when I was in tenth grade, this would've probably been one of the first shows cast.

**Phantom of the Opera:**

**The Phantom:** The Carnival Master

 **Understudy:** Matthew Patrick

 **Christine Daae:  **Rosanna Pansino

 **Understudy:** Sierra Furtado

 **Meg Giry:  **Teala Dunn

 **Understudy:** Justine Ezarik

 **Madame Giry:  **Safiya Nygaard

 **Understudy:** Calliope

 **Raoul:  **Matthew Patrick

 **Understudy:** Mortimer

 **Carlotta:** Colleen Ballinger-Evans

 **Understudy:** Nikita Dragun

 **Piangi:  **Destorm Power

 **Understudy:** Manny MUA

 **Andre:** Joey Graceffa

 **Firmin:** Tyler Oakley

 **Lefevre:** Arthur

 **Reyer:** Martin

 **Joseph Buquet:** Morgan

 **The Auctioneer:** JC Caylen

**Ballet Girls:**

Tana Mongeau

Liza Koshy

Andrea Brooks

Alison

Vera

Andrea Russett

Sierra Furtado

Justine Ezarik

Lauren Riihimaki

**_Il Muto_ Actors:  
**

Gabbie Hanna

Dorien

Matthew Haag

Lele Pons

**Ensemble:**

Oli White

Alex Wassabi

Roi Wassabi

Nikita Dragun

Manny MUA

Jesse Wellens

Shane Dawson

Eva Gutowski

Madison

Mortimer

Calliope

 


	15. Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll probably never do this show at my college. If they did, I want to play Johanna.

**Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street:**

**Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd:** Vincent Wells

 **Understudy:** Oli White

 **Lucy/Beggar Woman:**  Colleen Ballinger-Evans

 **Understudy:** Eva Gutowski

 **Johanna Barker:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Understudy:** Riley

 **Mrs. Lovett:** The Gingerbread Woman

 **Understudy:** Andrea Russett

 **Judge Turpin:** The Carnival Master

 **Understudy:** Arthur

 **Anthony Hope:** Matthew Patrick

 **Understudy:** Alex Wassabi

 **Tobias Ragg:  **Pepito

 **Understudy:** Liza Koshy

 **Beadle Bamford:** Marvin

 **Understudy:** Killer Clown Leader

 **Mr. Pirelli:  **Cedric

 **Understudy:** Tyler Oakley

 **Asylum Owner:** Joey Graceffa

**Asylum Women/Ensemble:**

Tana Mongeau

Lele Pons

Andrea Russett

Lauren Riihimaki

Eva Gutowski

Gabbie Hanna

Teala Dunn

Liza Koshy

Sierra Furtado

Andrea Brooks

Lucy

**Ensemble:**

Destorm Power

Alex Wassabi

Arthur

Killer Clown Leader

Manny MUA

Tyler Oakley

Jesse Wellens

Alison

Vera

Morgan

Dorien

Vampire Queen

Jetpack Girl

Sampson

Riley


	16. Macbeth

**Macbeth:**

**Macbeth:** Destorm Power

 **Understudy:** Vincent Wells

 **Stand-By:** Nicholas

* * *

 

 **Lady Macbeth:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Understudy:** Calliope

 **Stand-By:** Alison

* * *

 

 **Duncan:** Dorien

 **Malcolm:** Colin

 **Donalbain:** Roi Wassabi

 **Siward:** Jesse Wellens

 **Young Siward:** Ezra

 **Macduff:** Matthew Patrick

 **Lady Macduff:** Colleen Ballinger

** Macduff Children:   
**

Madison's Daughter

Delilah

Pepito

Female Twin Doll

Male Twin Doll

 **Banquo:** Morgan the Vampire

 **Fleance:** Pepito

 **Ross:** Matthew Haag

 **Lennox:** Mortimer

 **Mentieth:** Oli White

 **Angus (also Caithness' lines):** Tyler Oakley

 **Hecate:** Lele Pons

** Weird Sisters:   
**

**1:** Sandra

 **2:** Debra

 **3:** Belle

**Three Murderers:**

**1:** Arthur

 **2:** Marvin

 **3:** Sarah

**Lords and Ladies:**

**Lord:** Manny MUA

** Ladies:   
**

Nikita Dragun

Sierra Furtado

Calliope

Alison

Gabbie Hanna

**Officers and Soldiers:**

**Sergeant:** Jetpack Girl

 **Old Man:** The Priest

**Soldiers:**

Vincent Wells

Nicholas

Alex Wassabi

Cash

**Attendants:**

**Porter:** Liza Koshy

 **Seyton:** Andrea Brooks

 **Lady Macbeth's Attendant:** Teala Dunn

 **Scottish Doctor:** Joey Graceffa

 **Messenger:** Sampson

 **Servant (my role!):** Rosanna Pansino

 **Macduff Swordsmaster:** Leader of the Dark Army

**Apparitions:**

**1:** Madison's Daughter

 **2:** Pepito

 **3:** Ezra


	17. The Nutcracker Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw this for the first time on Friday night. I've loved the music for years. I appreciated the hardwork (like can you imagine dancing en pointe?), and the costumes were beautiful, but it didn't really take me in. Idk. I didn't feel like it had a story by Act 2.
> 
> This time, I probably WILL have to add in ETN writers cuz there probably aren't enough canon characters. 
> 
> Also, there'll be double casting.
> 
> Also, I'll probably add more later. I worked for about, I'd say, an hour on this one.
> 
> SIDENOTE: I took dance lessons from first to eighth grade

**The** **Nutcracker Ballet:**

**Claras:**

**Cast A:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Cast B:** Sierra Furtado

 **Cast C:** ETNMystic (it's my casting, okay? Also let's pretend I CAN actually dance en pointe. In fact, let's pretend that everyone on this list can dance en pointe)

* * *

 **Fritz:** Matthew Haag

 **Mother:** Colleen Ballinger

 **Father:** Oli White

 **Nephew/Nutcracker Prince:** Matthew Patrick

 **Drosselmeyer:** Cedric

 **Harlequin Doll:** Killer Clown Leader.

 **Columbine:** Bird_Of_Scarlet

 **Vivandière:** Justine Ezarik

 **A Soldier:** Colin

 **Rat King:** Nicholas

 **Rat Queen:** The Sorceress

 **Bunny:** Lucy

 **Snow Queen:** The Ice Witch

**Sugar Plum Fairies:**

**Cast A:** ETNMystic

 **Cast B:** Justine Ezarik

 **Cast C:** Safiya Nygaard

* * *

 **Sugar Plum Fairy's Cavalier:** Joey Graceffa

**Lead/Demi Dancers:**

**Snowflake Demis:**

Sireen

canufeelthemagictonight

**Spanish Chocolate Lead:**

**Cast A:** Lele Pons

 **Cast B:** Nikita Dragun

 **Cast C:** Calliope

**Arabian Coffee Lead:**

**Cast A:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Cast B:** Calliope

 **Cast C:** Gabbie Hanna

**Chinese Tea Lead:**

**Cast A:** Lauren Riihimaki

 **Cast B:** Kira 

 **Cast C:** Nikita Dragun

**Russian Candy Canes Lead:**

**Cast A:** Colleen Ballinger

 **Cast B:** canufeelthemagictonight

 **Cast C:** Chalalalalala

**French Mirliton/Marzipan Lead:**

**Cast A:** Bird_Of_Scarlet **  
**

**Cast B:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Cast C:** NervousAliceCurious

**Mother Ginger:**

**Cast A:** The Gingerbread Woman

 **Cast B:** The Vampire Queen

 **Cast C:** Sally Slaughter

**Dewdrop:**

**Cast A:** Riley

 **Cast B:** Teala Dunn

 **Cast C:** LttlLovely

** Ensembles:  
**

** Maids: **

Sierra Furtado (Casts A, C)

Andrea Brooks

Sarah

NervousAliceCurious

LttlLovely

**Party Guests:**

Ezra

Pepito

Madison's daughter

Delilah

Sally Slaughter

Madison

canufeelthemagictonight

Canyoufeelanything

Adopppp

Glozell Green

Andrea Russett

Tyler Oakley

Manny MUA

Arthur

Marvin

Alison

Calliope

Destorm Power

Timothy DeLaGhetto

Tana Mongeau

ETNMystic

Sally Slaughter

Liza Koshy

Alison 

Rosanna Pansino

**Rat Fighters:**

Vera

Morgan

Wilmer

Veronica

The Devourer

The Prometheans

Atticus

Atticus's Son

Luke

**Toy Soldier Fighters:**

Jetpack Girl

Teeterama

Cash

Leader of the Dark Army

Jael

Alison

Charr777

Colin

Vincent Wells

**Snowflakes:**

Canyoufeelanything

Bird_Of_Scarlet

LttlLovely

gloriousgalaxy

TheEmoAuthor

BubblegumxBitch

AquaEclipse

Rosanna Pansino

**Angels:**

Canyoufeelanything

Bird_Of_Scarlet

LttlLovely

gloriousgalaxy

TheEmoAuthor

BubblegumxBitch

AquaEclipse

Rosanna Pansino

**Spanish Chocolate Dancers:**

Sireen

Lele Pons (Casts B, C)

Andrea Russett

Andrea Brooks

Nikita Dragun (Cast A)

Calliope (Cast A)

Teala Dunn

Liza Koshy

**Arabian Coffee Dancers:**

Safiya Nygaard

Gabbie Hanna

Calliope (Cast C)

Janet

Mortimer

Manny MUA

Jesse Wellens

Roi Wassabi

**Chinese Tea Dancers:**

Sandra

Ryu

Kira (Casts A, C)

Jorogumo 

Nikita Dragun (Casts A, B)

Lauren Riihimaki (Casts B, C)

Alex Wassabi

Timothy DeLaGhetto

**Russian Candy Cane Dancers:**

Lucy

canufeelthemagictonight

Matthew Haag

Oli White

Tyler Oakley

Mortimer

Shane Dawson

Adoppp

Joey Graceffa

Tana Mongeau

Lucy112235

JC Caylen

Killer Clown Leader

**French Mirliton/Marzipan Dancers:**

Safiya Nygaard (Casts B, C)

Bird_Of_Scarlet

Gabbie Hanna

AquaEclipse

Chalalalalala

Manny MUA

AgentVive

**Polinchinelles (Mother Ginger's Children):**

Rosanna Pansino (Casts B, C)

Liza Koshy

Ezra

Delilah

Pepito

Madison's Daughter

ETNMystic (Casts A, B)

**Flowers:**

Justine Ezarik

Sierra Furtado

canufeelthemagictonight

Canyoufeelanything

gloriousgalaxy 

Tana Mongeau

Eva Gutowski

Lucy112235

Unoriginal_Username

Willowcat88

 

 


	18. Les Miserables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12th grade me is shooketh.  
> Also I might add ETN writers to more of my casts. I feel like it makes it a bit more interesting and interactive.
> 
> Also, I might come back to these and add more, if need be, so be sure to check these in case.

**Les Miserables:**

**Jean Valjean:** Vincent Wells

 **Understudy:** Shane Dawson

* * *

 **Javert:** Destorm Power

 **Understudy:** Jesse Wellens

* * *

 **Fantine:** Colleen Ballinger

 **Understudy:** Justine Ezarik

* * *

 **Eponine:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Understudy:** Gabbie Hanna

* * *

 **Cosette:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Understudy:** Lauren Riihimaki

* * *

 **Marius:** Matthew Patrick

 **Understudy:** Alex Wassabi

* * *

 **Enjolras:** Matthew Haag

 **Understudy:** Adoppp

* * *

 **Madame Thenardier:** Nikita Dragun

 **Understudy:** Glozell Green

* * *

 **Monsieur Thenardier:** Manny MUA

 **Understudy:** Tyler Oakley

* * *

**Young Cosette:**

**Odd Nights:** Delilah

 **Even Nights:** Madison's Daughter

* * *

**Young Eponine:**

**Odd Nights:** Madison's Daughter

 **Even Nights:** Delilah

* * *

** Gavroche: **

**Odd Nights:** Pepito

 **Even Nights:** Ezra

* * *

 **Bishop Myriel:** Joey Graceffa

**Sailors:**

**1:** Jesse Wellens

 **2:** Timothy DeLaGhetto

 **3:** Shane Dawson

**Les Amis:**

**Grantaire:** Shane Dawson

 **Lesgle:**  Timothy DeLaGhetto

 **Joly:** Oli White

 **Combferre:** Jesse Wellens

 **Courfeyrac:** Tyler Oakley

 **Jehan:**  Joey Graceffa

 **Bahorel:** Adoppp

 **Feuilly:**  Teeterama

**Ensembles:**

**Prisoners:**

Teeterama

Jetpack Girl

Colin

Vincent Wells

Joey Graceffa

Manny MUA

**Factory Women/Prostitutes:**

Canyoufeelanything

Bird_Of_Scarlet

canufeelthemagictonight

Lucy112235

Lucy

Sandra

Debra

Belle

Andrea Brooks

Andrea Russett

Lauren Riihimaki

Liza Koshy

Gabbie Hanna

**Bar Peeps:**

gloriousgalaxy

Adoppp

Canyoufeelanything

Bird_Of_Scarlet

canufeelthemagictonight

Lucy112235

Lucy

Sandra

Debra

Belle

Andrea Brooks

Andrea Russett

Lauren Riihimaki

Liza Koshy

**Beggars:**

Cash

Colin

Leader of the Dark Army

gloriousgalaxy

Adoppp

canufeelthemagictonight

Canyoufeelanything

Bird_Of_Scarlet

**Thenardier's Gang:**

Cash

Colin

Leader of the Dark Army

Joey Graceffa

**Soldiers:**

Cash

Colin

Leader of the Dark Army

Joey Graceffa

**Wedding Guests:**

Riley

Cash

Colin

Leader of the Dark Army

gloriousgalaxy

Adoppp

canufeelthemagictonight

Canyoufeelanything

Bird_Of_Scarlet

Tyler Oakley

Joey Graceffa

Matthew Haag

Shane Dawson


	19. Alice in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love, love, LOVE Alice in Wonderland. This'd likely be a version with some of the songs from the original movie in them.
> 
> I'll probably also cast "Through the Looking Glass" as well.

**Alice in Wonderland:**

**Alices:**

**Small:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Middle:** ETNMystic

 **Tall:** Justine Ezarik

 **Alice's Sister:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Dinah:** Delilah

 **White Rabbit:** Sampson

 **Doorknob:** Matt Haag

 **Dodo:** Tyler Oakley

 **Mouse:** Alex Wassabi

 **Bill the Lizard:** Adoppp

 **Pat:** Liza Koshy

 **Guinea Pig 1:** Andrea Brooks

 **Guinea Pig 2:** Andrea Russett

 **Puppy:** Lucy112235

 **Caterpillar:** JC Caylen

 **Pigeon:** Nikita Dragun

 **Frog-Footman:** Manny MUA

 **Fish-Footman:** Matt Haag

 **Duchess:** Gingerbread Woman

 **Cook:** Bird_Of_Scarlet

 **Cheshire Cat:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Mad Hatter:** Matthew Patrick

 **March Hare:** canufeelthemagictonight

 **Dormouse:** Teala Dunn

 **Elsie:** Liza Koshy

 **Lacie:** Andrea Brooks

 **Tilly:** Sierra Furtado

 **Five:** Shane Dawson

 **Seven:** Matt Haag

 **Two:** Timothy DeLaGhetto

 **Knave of Hearts:** Oli White

 **King of Hearts:** Manny MUA

 **Queen of Hearts:** Nikita Dragun

 **Gryphon:** TheEmoAuthor

 **Mock Turtle:** Gabbie Hanna

**Jurors (Bill the Lizard is also a Juror):**

Glozell Green

Alison

Calliope

Mortimer

Teeterama

hermioneg1127

AquaEclipse

Destorm Power

Lucy

Lucy112235

Lauren Riihimaki

**2 more Guinea Pigs:**

**1:** Andrea Brooks

 **2:** Andrea Russett

**Other Caucus Animals:**

**Duck:** Matthew Patrick

 **Old Crab:** Glozell Green

 **Daughter of Old Crab:** Teala Dunn

 **Lory:** Gabbie Hanna

 **Eaglet:** Lauren Riihimaki

 **Canary:** canufeelthemagictonight

** Canary Kids:   
**

Delilah

Ezra

Pepito

Tana Mongeau

 **Magpie:** Shane Dawson

** Card Guards: **

Cash

Ryu

Jael

Roanoke

Katsumi

Jesse Wellens

Tyler Oakley

Alex Wassabi

Roi Wassabi

JC Caylen

Canyoufeelanything

Killer Clown Leader

 


	20. Hedwig and the Angry Inch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, Hedwig is supposed to be played by a guy and Yitzak is supposed to be played by a girl, even though Hedwig's a girl and Yitzak's a guy.

**Hedwig and the Angry Inch:**

**Hedwig Robinson/Tommy Gnosis:** Manny MUA

 **Understudy:** Tyler Oakley

* * *

 

 **Yitzak:** Andrea Russett

 **Understudy:** Liza Koshy

* * *

 

**Band Members:**

Joey Graceffa

Jesse Wellens

Destorm Power

Shane Dawson

 


	21. Talley's Folly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a play with no intermission that stays in the same place for ninety-seven minutes real time. Pretty impressive, I'd say.

**Talley's Folly**

**Matt Friedman:** Matthew Haag

 **Sally Talley:** Sierra Furtado


	22. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves

**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves:**

**Evil Queen/The Old Woman:** Colleen Ballinger

 **Understudy:** Nikita Dragun

* * *

 **Mirror:** Manny MUA

 **Understudy:** Shane Dawson

* * *

 **Snow White:** Rosanna Pansino (Duh.)

 **Understudy:** Safiya Nygaard (Why? Go to YouTube and search for "Snow White and the Seven Dates.")

* * *

 **Prince:** Matthew Patrick

 **Understudy:** Oli White

* * *

 **Huntsman:** Wilmer

 **Understudy:** Vincent Wells

* * *

**The Dwarves:**

**Doc:** Matthew Haag

 **Happy:** Roi Fabito

 **Sneezy:** Tyler Oakley

 **Dopey:** JC Caylen

 **Grumpy:** Destorm Power

 **Bashful:** Alex Wassabi

 **Sleepy:** Joey Graceffa

**Forest Animals:**

**Birds:**

Gabbie Hanna

Safiya Nygaard

Nikita Dragun

Canyoufeelanything

Bird_Of_Scarlet

Willowcat88

Asylum_Wolf

 

**Bunny Rabbits:  **

**Bunny who approaches Snow White after the scary-ass forest scene:** ETNMystic

Sierra Furtado

Teala Dunn

Lauren Riihimaki

Andrea Russett

NervousAliceCurious

Tana Mongeau

 

**Chipmunks:  **

Adoppp

AquaEclipse

gloriousgalaxy

Andrea Brooks

Eva Gutowski

Lele Pons

 

**Deer:  **

LttlLovely

Selene_Ye

Justine Ezarik

 

**Raccoons:  **

Shane Dawson

Vincent Wells

Teeterama

AgentVive

Glozell Green

Bubblegumxbitch

 

**Squirrels:**

Liza Koshy

canufeelthemagictonight

Chalalalalala

SummerinAmsterdam

Lucy112235

Theoristmedia

 

 **Turtle:** Oli White

 **Turtle Understudy/Squirrel:** Goldendoodlegamer11

**Those Two Vultures When the Witch Dies:**

**1.** TheEmoAuthor

 **2.** Jesse Wellens

 


	23. Cinderella

**Cinderella:**

**Cinderella:** Justine Ezarik

 **Understudy:** Tana Mongeau

* * *

 

 **Lady Tremaine:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Understudy:** Glozell Green

* * *

 

 **Anastasia:** Teala Dunn

 **Understudy:** Andrea Brooks

* * *

 

 **Drizella:** Nikita Dragun

 **Understudy:** Andrea Russett

* * *

 

 ~~ **Satan Cat**~~ **Lucifer:** Destorm Power

 **Understudy:** Manny MUA

* * *

 

 **Jaq:** Alex Wassabi

 ** **Understudy:**** Matthew Haag

* * *

 

 **Octavius/Gus:** Oli White

 ** **Understudy:**** Roi Fabito

* * *

 

 **Fairy Godmother:** Colleen Ballinger

 ** **Understudy:**** Lauren Riihimaki

* * *

 

 **Bruno:** JC Caylen

 ** **Understudy:**** Jesse Wellens

* * *

 

 **King:** Dorien

 ** **Understudy:**** Morgan the Vampire

* * *

 

 **Prince Charming:** Matthew Patrick

 ** **Understudy:**** Mortimer

* * *

 

 **Duke:** Willie

 ** **Understudy:**** Tyler Oakley

* * *

 

 **Major:** Cedric

 **Understudy:** Promethean

* * *

 

***indicates mouse soloist**

**Mice:**

Rosanna Pansino*

ETNMystic*

Andrea Brooks

Tyler Oakley

Lauren Riihimaki

Mortimer

Adoppp*

Tana Mongeau

canufeelthemagictonight*

Roi Fabito

Theoristmedia*

Shane Dawson*

Timothy DeLaGhetto*

Eva Gutowski*

Gabbie Hanna*

Matthew Haag

Manny MUA

Sierra Furtado*

Liza Koshy*

 

**Birds:**

****AquaEclipse

Andrea Russett

Canyoufeelanything

Lele Pons

Nikita Dragun

Sierra Furtado

Glozell Green

Bird_Of_Scarlet

NervousAliceCurious

 

 


	24. Lost in Yonkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lost in Yonkers" was the scene I did for the contemporary drama round of Intermediate Acting. I was Bella.
> 
> If you want to read it, it's by Neil Simon.

**Lost in Yonkers**

**Jay:** Ezra

 **Arty:** Pepito

* * *

 

 **Bella:** Teala Dunn

 **Understudy:** Rosanna Pansino

* * *

 

 **Louie:** Jesse Wellens

 **Understudy:** Tyler Oakley

* * *

 

 **Grandma** **Kurnitz:** Glozell Green

 **Understudy:** Safiya Nygaard

* * *

 

 **Eddie:** Destorm Power

 **Understudy:** Matthew Haag

* * *

 

 **Gert:** Andrea Brooks

 **Understudy:** Gabbie Hanna


	25. Charlotte's Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It counts, okay? If it's been done on stage, or it has music, it's fair game.

**Charlotte's Web:**

**Wilbur:** Shane Dawson

 **Charlotte A. Cavatica:** Safiya Nygaard

 **John Arable** : Oli White

 **Fern Arable:** Delilah

 **Mother:** Colleen Ballinger

 **Templeton:** Jesse Wellens

 **Avery Arable:** Tyler Oakley

 **Homer Zuckerman:** Destorm Power

 **Edith Zuckerman:** Glozell Green

 **Lurvy:** Manny MUA

 **Henry Fussy:** Pepito

 **Dr. Dorian:** Matthew Patrick

**Other Noteable animals:**

**A disdainful lamb:** Joey Graceffa

 **A talkative goose:** Gabbie Hanna

 **An intelligent "old sheep:"** Timothy DeLaGhetto 

 **Uncle:** Matthew Haag

**Charlotte's children:**

**Joy:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Aranea:** ETNMystic

 **Nellie:** canufeelthemagictonight

**Ensemble (Farm Animals/Charlotte's Children/Fair-Goers):**

Adoppp

ETNMystic

canufeelthemagictonight

Chalalalalala

Andrea Russett

Andrea Brooks

Rosanna Pansino

Justine Ezarik

Liza Koshy

Tana Mongeau

Lele Pons

Eva Gutowski

Alex Wassabi

Lauren Riihimaki

Roi Fabito

Teala Dunn

Sierra Furtado

Nikita Dragun


	26. Why Torture Is Wrong (And the People Who Love Them)

**Why Torture Is Wrong (And The People Who Love Them):**

**Felicity:** Teala Dunn

 **Zamir:** Jesse Wellens

 **Luella/Hooter Girl 1:** Colleen Ballinger

 **Leonard:** Destorm Power

 **Reverend Mike:** JC Caylen

 **Hildegarde/Hooter Girl 2:** Tana Mongeau

 **Voice/Narrator/Looney Tunes/Maitre d':** Matthew Patrick


	27. Brainpeople

** Brainpeople: **

**Mayannah:**  Lele Pons

 **Rosemary:** Lucy

 **Ani:** Sierra Furtado


	28. A Doll's House

**A Doll's House:**

**Nora Helmer:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Torvald Helmer:** Destorm Power

 **Dr Rank:** Doctor Price

 **Kristine Linde:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Nils Krogstad:** Shane Dawson

 **** **Anne Marie:** Colleen Ballinger

 **Helen:** Sarah

 **The Porter:** Jesse Wellens

 **The Children:**  

 **Ivar:** Ezra

 **Bobby:** Pepito

 **Emmy:** Delilah


	29. Beauty and the Beast

**Beauty and the Beast:**

**Beast:** Nicholas

 **Witch:** The Sorceress

 **Belle:** Eva Gutowski

 **Baker:** Arthur

 **Bookstore Keeper:** Matthew Patrick

 **Gaston:** Wilmer

 **LeFou:** Matthew Haag

 **Maurice:** Cedric

 ** Lumière: ** Tyler Oakley

 **Cogsworth:** Destorm Power

 **Mrs. Potts:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Chip:** Pepito

 **Babette the Feather Duster:** Gabbie Hanna

 **Sultan:** Humphrey

 **The Wardrobe:** Glozell Green

 **Monsieur D'Arque:** Shane Dawson

 **Tom:** Jesse Wellens

 **Dick:** Adoppp

 **Stanley:** Oli White

**The Silly Girls/Bimbettes:**

**Claudette:** Killer Clown Leader

 **Laurette:** Lucy

 **Paulette:** Sally Slaughter

**Ensemble (Townsfolk/Furniture):**

Alex Wassabi

Lauren Riihimaki

Rosanna Pansino

ETNMystic

canufeelthemagictonight

Canyoufeelanything

AquaEclipse

NervousAliceCurious

Joey Graceffa

Liza Koshy

Teala Dunn

Madison

Madison's Daughter

Ezra

Delilah

 

 

 

 


	30. Romeo and Juliet

**Romeo and Juliet:**

**House of Escalius:**

**Prince Escalius:** Joey Graceffa

 **Count Paris:** Manny MUA

 **Mercutio:** Tyler Oakley

 **Page to Paris:** Pepito

* * *

**House of Capulet:**

**Lord Capulet:** Destorm Power

 **Lady Capulet:** Colleen Balinger

 **Juliet:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Understudy:** ETNMystic

 **Tybalt:** Matthew Patrick

 **Nurse:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Peter:** Matthew Haag

 **Old Capulet:** Cedric

* * *

**Capulet Servants:**

**Gregory:** Morgan the Vampire

 **Sampson:** Sampson

 **Anthony:** Calvin the Vampire

 **Potpan:** TheEmoAuthor

 **Unnamed Servant 1:** AquaEclipe

 **Unnamed Servant 2:** Theoristmedia

 **Servant to Capulet:** Liza Koshy

* * *

**House of Montague:**

**Lord Montague:** Oli White

 **Lady Montague:** Nikita Dragun

 **Romeo:** Alex Wassabi

 **Understudy:** Roi Fabito

 **Benvolio:** Timothy DeLaGhetto

 **Balthasar:** Adoppp

 **Abram:** Dorien

* * *

**Other Characters:**

**Friar Lawrence:** The Priest

 **Friar John:** Cinnamonrollseverywhere

 **Apothecary:** Canyoufeelanything

 **Chorus:** Gabbie Hanna

**Watchmen:**

**First:** canufeelthemagictonight

 **Second:** Bird_Of_Scarlet

 **Third:** Chalalalalala

**Musicians:**

**Simon Catling:** Shane Dawson

 **Hugh Rebeck:** Jesse Wellens

 **James Soundpost:** JC Caylen

* * *

 

 **Rosaline:** Sierra Furtado

 **Petruchio:** Unoriginal_Username

 **Valentine:** Teeterama

* * *

**Ensemble (Citizens of Verona/Party Guests):**

Aurora_Has_Pencil

canufeelthemagictonight

Bird_Of_Scarlet

Chalalalalala

Sierra Furtado 

Shane Dawson

Jesse Wellens

JC Caylen

Teala Dunn

Andrea Russett

Andrea Brooks

NervousAliceCurious 


	31. A Doll's House, Part 2

**A Doll's House, Part 2:**

**Nora:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Torvald:** Shane Dawson

 **Anne Marie:** Colleen Ballinger

 **Emmy:** Sierra Furtado


	32. Gideon's Knot

**Gideon's Knot:**

**Teacher:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Mother:** Colleen Ballinger


	33. Jack and the Beanstalk (1974)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One that I'm pretty sure not many of you have heard of.

**Jack and the Beanstalk (1974)**

**Jack:** Alex Wassabi

 **Understudy:** Roi Fabito

* * *

 **Princess Margaret:** ETNMystic

 **Understudy:** Rosanna Pansino

* * *

 **Old bean-seller:** Canyoufeelanything

* * *

 **Prince Tulip:** The Cursed God

 **Understudy:** Nicholas

* * *

 **Madame** **Hecuba:** The Sorceress

 **Understudy:** Lillith

 **Standby:** Safiya Nygaard

* * *

 **Mother/Harp:** Colleen Ballinger

* * *

 **Paper Priest/Crosby the Dog:** Matthew Patrick

* * *

 **Mouse Princess:** canufeelthemagictonight

 **Understudy:** Teala Dunn

* * *

**Ensemble (Mice/Lousy Pazuzu Tabernacle Choir/Paper Choir People/Other Castle Inhabitants):**

JC Caylen

Gabbie Hanna

Liza Koshy

Andrea Russett

Shane Dawson

Glozell Green

Joey Graceffa

Matthew Haag

Nikita Dragun

Adoppp

AquaEclipse

Chalalalalala

Nicholas

Roi Fabito

Teala Dunn

Rosanna Pansino

Theoristmedia

Teeterama

Canyoufeelanything

NervousAliceCurious

Aurora_Has_Pencil

Bird_Of_Scarlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....if you're wondering about the general tone of this,  
> 1\. The original was produced by a Japanese company, so that should give you some sort of idea.  
> 2\. Here's are two songs from the movie:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFcuRVb0nLM
> 
> and.....this.......
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yT14LUuSEm8&t=9s
> 
> Also, PLEASE tell me someone got the reference.


	34. Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a musical movie, so I say it counts.

**Tangled:**

**King:** Matthew Patrick

 **Queen:** Colleen Ballinger

 **Flynn Rider/Eugene:** Shane Dawson

 **Mother Gothel:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Young Rapunzel:** Madison's Daughter

 **Rapunzel:** Justine Ezarik

 **Pascal:** Matty

 **Maximus:** Uno

**Two Thieves:**

**1:** Lascivious Luke

 **2:** Homicidal Hogan

**Townspeople:**

Rosanna Pansino

canufeelthemagictonight

ETNMystic

Canyoufeelanything

Teeterama

Adoppp

AquaEclipse

TheEmoAuthor

Teala Dunn

Sierra Furtado

Chalalalalala

Lucy

Lucy112235

 

**Snuggly Duckling Folks (Also double as guards): **

 

 **Hook Hands:** Oli White

 **Big Nose:** Jesse Wellens

 **Attila:** Sampson

 **Vladimir:** Demon Wilmer

 **Urf:** Tyler Oakley

 **Shorty:** Roi Fabito

 **Gunther:** Destorm Power

 **Toll:** Plant Monster

 **Greno:** Vincent Wells

 **Innkeeper:** Joey Graceffa

 **Axel:** Manny MUA

 **Bruiser:** Arthur

 **Killer:** Marvin

 **Fang:** JC Caylen

 **Pirate Thug:** Alex Wassabi

 **Goat Boy:** Atticus's Son


	35. The Little Mermaid

**The Little Mermaid:**

**Ariel:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Understudy:** ETNMystic

* * *

**Prince Eric:** Matthew Patrick

 **Understudy:** Alex Wassabi

* * *

 

 **King Triton:** Destorm Power

 **Understudy:** Shane Dawson

* * *

 

 **Flounder:** Pepito

 **Understudy:** Ezra

* * *

 

 **Sebastian:** Jesse Wellens

 **Understudy:** Teala Dunn

* * *

 

 **Ursula:** Glozell Green

 **Understudy:** Sally Slaughter

* * *

 

 **Flotsam:** Killer Clown Leader

 **Jetsam:** Lascivious Luke

 **Chef Louis:** Tyler Oakley

 **Carlotta:** Colleen Ballinger

 **Grimsby:** Joey Graceffa

 **Scuttle:** Liza Koshy

** Ariel's Sisters: **

**Aquata:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Andrina:** Lele Pons

 **Arista:** Gabbie Hanna

 **Attina:** Eva Gutowski

 **Adella:** Nikita Dragun

 **Alana:** Lauren Riihimaki

**Ensemble:**

Manny MUA

Teala Dunn

Sierra Furtado

Canyoufeelanything

canufeelthemagictonight

Sally Slaughter

Lucy

ETNMystic

Delilah 

Ezra

Madison's Daughter

Alex Wassabi

Roi Fabito

Timothy DeLaGhetto

Tana Mongeau

Justine Ezarik

AquaEclipse

Lucy112235

NervousAliceCurious

Aurora_Has_Pencil

Chalalalalala


	36. Antigone

**Antigone:**

**Antigone:** Nikita Dragun

 **Understudy:** Teala Dunn

* * *

 **Ismene:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Understudy:** Andrea Brooks

* * *

 **Creon:** Destorm Power

 **Understudy:** Shane Dawson

* * *

 **Guard:** Matthew Patrick

 **Understudy:** Manny MUA

* * *

 **Soldier:** Oli White

 **Understudy:** Jesse Wellens

* * *

 **Haemon:** Alex Wassabi

 **Understudy:** Matthew Haag

* * *

 **Eurydice:** Colleen Ballinger

 **Understudy:** Lauren Riihimaki

* * *

 **Messenger:** Liza Koshy

 **Understudy:** Timothy DeLaGhetto

* * *

 **Tiresias:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Understudy:** Andrea Russett

* * *

 **Boy:** Roi Fabito

 **Understudy:** JC Caylen

* * *

 

**Greek Chorus:**

Teala Dunn

Andrea Brooks

Shane Dawson

Manny MUA

Jesse Wellens

Matthew Haag

Lauren Riihimaki

Timothy DeLaGhetto

Andrea Russett

JC Caylen

ETNMystic

canufeelthemagictonight

Canyoufeelanything

Bird_Of_Scarlet

Teeterama

Adoppp

Chalalalalala

Sparklez112

hermioneg1127

Lucy112235

 


	37. A Midsummer Night's Dream

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

**Humans:**

**Nobles/Royal Court:**

**Theseus:** Wilmer

 **Hippolyte:** Veronica

 **Egeus:** Destorm Power

 **Hermia:** Teala Dunn

 **Lysander:** Roi Fabito

 **Demetrius:** Alex Wassabi

 **Helena:** Colleen Ballinger

 **Philostrate:** Matthew Haag

**The Band of Drunken Forest Theatre Dudes or Something idk one of them gets turned into a donkey i haven't** **read this since middle school ok? don't judge me **

**Peter Quince:** Matthew Patrick

 **Nick Bottom:** Manny MUA

 **Francis Flute:** Joey Graceffa

 **Tom Snout:** Shane Dawson

 **Snug:** Jesse Wellens

 **Robin Starveling:** Tyler Oakley

**Fairies:**

**Oberon:** Oli White

 **Titania:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Robin "Puck" Goodfellow:** Liza Koshy

 **Peaseblossom:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Cobweb:** Sierra Furtado

 **Moth:** Tana Mongeau

 **Mustarded:** Gabbie Hanna

 **Changeling:** Ezra

 


	38. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember what I said that if it has music, it's fair game?
> 
> Voila.

**Enchanted:**

**Narrator:** Season 2 Narrator

 **Giselle:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Pip:** Liza Koshy

 **Robert:** Joey Graceffa

 **Prince Edward:** Matthew Patrick

 **Nathanial:** Shane Dawson

 **Queen Narissa:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Nancy:** Colleen Ballinger

 **Morgan:** Delilah

 **Bus Driver:** Glozell Green

 **Arty:** Jesse Wellens

 **News Reporter:** Eva Gutowski

**Ensemble:**

ETNMystic

canufeelthemagictonight

Canyoufeelanything

Bird_Of_Scarlet

Teeterama

Adoppp

Chalalalalala

Sparklez112

hermioneg1127

Lucy112235

Aurora_Has_Pencil

Theoristmedia

AsylumWolf

NervousAliceCurious

BlueberryxD

Unoriginal_Username

MysticalAuthoress

TheEmoAuthor

Manny MUA

Destorm Power

Gabbie Hanna

Tana Mongeau

Tyler Oakley

Matthew Haag

Andrea Brooks

Andrea Russett

Alex Wassabi

Roi Fabito

Teala Dunn

Justine Ezarik

Oli White

Timothy DeLaGhetto

Nikita Dragun

JC Caylen

Wilmer

Veronica

Lascivious Luke


	39. Game of Tiaras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. This is gonna be a piece of work.
> 
> If you don't know what the show's about, I'm not gonna be able to explain it all to you. Just think of it as a mixture of King Lear, Game of Thrones, and Disney Princesses. As well as a lot of self-awareness.
> 
> And Smeagol. We also have Smeagol.

**Game of Tiaras:**

**NARRATOR 1:** ETNMystic

 **NARRATOR 2:** Adoppp

_**The Princesses:** _

**Snow White:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Belle:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Cinderella:** Tana Mongeau

 **Ellie, aka The Snow Queen (who in no way resembles a copyrighted character):** Nikita Dragun

 **Little Mermaid:** Colleen Ballinger

_ **The Dudes:** _

**KING:** Oli White

 **PRINCE CHARMING:** Jesse Wellens

 **SMEAGOL:** Shane Dawson

 **FRENCH PRINCE:** Tyler Oakley

 **ANIMATED SNOWMAN:** Lascivious Luke

 **EXECUTIONER:** Metalneck Mickey

 **TALKING CANDLE MAN:** Joey Graceffa

 **BLOOD PACKET GUY:** Matthew Patrick

 **HERALD:** Arnold

 **DWARF 1:** Male Twin Doll

 **DWARF 2:** Female Twin Doll

_**Cinderella's Henchmen:** _

**Soldier 1:** Wilmer

 **Soldier 2:** Manny MUA

 **Soldier 3:** Timothy DeLaGhetto

_ **Snow Queen's Henchmen/women:** _

**Soldier 1:** Eva Gutowski

 **Soldier 2:** Matthew Haag

 **Soldier 3 (this was my role in the show):** Andrea Russett

_ **Team Belle:** _

**French Soldier 1 (this is who I was originally cast as):** Gabbie Hanna

 **French Soldier 2:** Sierra Furtado

 **French Soldier 3:** Lele Pons

_ **Little Mermaid's Death Squad:** _

**Other Princess 1:** Teala Dunn

 **Other Princess 2:** Justine Ezarik

 **Other Princess 3:** Liza Koshy

_ **Other People:** _

**TALKING TEAPOT LADY:** Lauren Riihimaki

 **PEASANT 1:** canufeelthemagictonight

 **PEASANT 2:** AquaEclipse

 **CROWD MEMBER 1:** TheEmoAuthor

 **CROWD MEMBER 2:** NervousAliceCurious

 **GIRL:** Andrea Brooks

 

 

 


	40. The Hunchback of Notre Dame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I'm only casting the five principals, a couple of named Congregants, and the background choir, because there aren't enough people of color in ETN as of now.

**The Hunchback of Notre Dame**

**Quasimodo:** Vincent Wells

 **Understudy:** Alex Wassabi

* * *

 **Esmerelda:** Calliope

 **Understudy:** Safiya Nygaard

* * *

 **Claude Frollo:** Nicholas

 **Understudy:** Shane Dawson

* * *

 **Phoebus:** Mortimer

 **Understudy:** Wilmer

* * *

 **Chopin:** Manny MUA

 **Understudy:** Killer Clown Leader

* * *

 **Jehan Frollo:** Roi Fabito

 **Florika:** Lele Pons

 **Madame:** Nikita Dragun

 **Quasimodo's Mother:** Teala Dunn

 **Archdeacon:** Matthew Haag

 **Last Year's King of Fools:** Jesse Wellens

 **Saint Aphoridisius:** Doctor Price

 **Father Dupin:** David Santos

 **Lieutenant Frederic Charlus:**  Mayor Janet

 **King Louis XI:** Oli White

 **Tribunal:** Shane Dawson

 **Understudy:** Adoppp

**Choral Ensemble:**

**Soprano:**

Colleen Ballinger

Rosanna Pansino

Sierra Furtado

Lauren Riihimaki

Justine Ezarik

ETNMystic (this would be in a universe where this musical ISN'T going to make me sob)

AquaEclipse

 

**Alto:**

Safiya Nygaard

Andrea Russett

Tana Mongeau

Gabbie Hanna

Liza Koshy

Glozell Green

Andrea Brooks

Eva Gutowski

canufeelthemagictonight

 

**Tenor:**

Tyler Oakley

**Baritone:**

Joey Graceffa

JC Caylen

Adoppp

 

**Bass:**

The Cursed God

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more for the choir. If you can sing, comment below whether you're a Soprano, Alto, Tenor, Baritone, or Bass. 
> 
> I'm in desperate need of the last 3 categories, but any voice types will do.


	41. The Importance of Being Earnest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to read this play. It's fucking hysterical.

**The Importance of Being Earnest:**

**Algernon:** Matthew Patrick

 **Understudy:** Tyler Oakley

* * *

 **Lane/Merriman:** Arthur

 **Understudy:** Marvin

* * *

 **Jack:** Joey Graceffa

 **Understudy:** Adoppppp

* * *

 **Gwendolen:** Penelope Dowry

 **Understudy:** NervousAliceCurious

* * *

 **Lady Bracknell:** Colleen Ballinger

 **Understudy:** Willowcat88

* * *

 **Miss Prism:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Understudy:** canufeelthemagictonight

* * *

 **Cecily:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Understudy:** ETNMystic

* * *

 **Dr. Chaustible:** David Santos (the Priest)

 **Understudy:** Oli White


	42. Love Never Dies

**Love Never Dies:**

**Erik:** The Cursed God

 **Understudy:** Nicholas

* * *

 **Raoul:** Vincent Wells

 **Understudy:** Matthew Haag

* * *

 **Gustave:** Pepito

 **Understudy:** Ezra

* * *

 **Mme. Giry:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Understudy:** Glozell Green

* * *

 **Meg Giry:** Justine Ezarik

 **Understudy:** Teala Dunn

* * *

 **Christine Daae:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Understudy:** Colleen Ballinger

* * *

 **Miss Fleck:** Lucy

 **Understudy:** Killer Clown Leader

* * *

 **Squelch:** Demon Wilmer

 **Understudy:** Morgan the Vampire

* * *

 **Dr. Gangle:** Benjamin

 **Understudy:** Joey Graceffa

* * *

 **Ensemble:**  

ETNMystic

NervousAliceCurious

Theoristmedia

Nicholas

Matthew Haag

Delilah

Maria

Sam

Sandra

Debra

Belle

Veronica

Killer Clown Leader

Sally Slaughter

Lascivious Luke

Metalneck Mickey

Cindy

Ezra

Glozell Green

Teala Dunn

Killer Clown Leader

Morgan the Vampire

Joey Graceffa

Matthew Patrick

Lele Pons

Sierra Furtado

Madison's Daughter

Calliope

Mortimer

canufeelthemagictonight

Bird_Of_Scarlet

Canyoufeelanything

Male Twin Doll

Female Twin Doll

Willie

Atticus

Vera

Alison

Colleen Ballinger 


End file.
